The Return of Cole
by FilAng3l
Summary: Cole's return with a big surprise... could you guess what the surprise is? [will that old feeling be back?] read on and see the answers (please review this.. tnx)
1. Default Chapter

The Return of Cole  
  
In this part, Piper is pregnant and everyone knows the baby in her tummy is Chris. ***Please note that the Demon and some other magical characters in this story are just made up by me and is not from any of the ones on the TV show of charmed.  
  
Chapter I  
  
At the Manor as Phoebe enters the house.... "Pheebs what happened?" Paige asked looking at Phoebe who is trembling with fear and is obviously confused. Piper hears Paige's worried voice so she went downstairs.  
  
"Hey, what's happening in here?" Piper asked as she moved her eyes from Paige to see Phoebe all shaking.  
  
"Sweetie what happened?" asked Piper with a worried voice. Paige holding Phoebe, leads her to the living room while Piper goes to the kitchen to grab her sister a glass of water. As Phoebe drink the glass of water Piper gave her she slutters "I...I..I.... saw...Cole."  
  
"Pheebs that's impossible we've vanquished him." Paige said. "I know, that's why I was shocked." Phoebe said still a bit shaky "Well his probably just a look like" said Piper  
  
"He was talking to some guys... I heard his voice and his laughter, I can't be wrong." "Well did you feel anything?" Paige asked, "What kind of question is that!?" Piper said surprised by her sister's question  
  
"I'm not asking about her feeling with Cole! I meant if she felt Cole with her empath thing!!" Paige said  
  
"That's what confuses me, I felt a part of him, and everything else was different." Said Phoebe.  
  
"So should we start preparing for a vanquishing potion?" Paige asked, Piper looked at Phoebe. Phoebe stood up and went to her room. Piper and Paige decided they should let Phoebe alone for a while.  
  
The next morning......  
  
Paige and Piper are at the kitchen drinking hot cocoa. Phoebe comes down to join them with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey!" Piper and Paige greets to Phoebe, happy to see their sister in a good mood. "Hey! Where's Wyatt?" Phoebe asked as she notice her nephew is nowhere in site. "I asked Chris to baby sit, it's time for the two of them to have a little bonding. So how are you this morning?"  
  
"Well, if you are asking about what I feel with what I saw the other day... I'm fine." Phoebe said.  
  
"So, could I just ask... where did you see him?" Paige asked out of curiosity.  
  
"At the Airport when I was about to go out I saw him talking with some guys, I stared at him for a while to make sure I'm not seeing things, then I saw him go and check-in for departure.. .San Francisco to Los Angeles." Phoebe explained.  
  
"So... are we going to make a vanquishing potion?" Piper asked. "No, never mind" Phoebe said "Are you sure?" Paige asked  
  
"I am really confused but one things for sure, he is really, hhmmm... what's the right word...different. You see when I saw him I was shocked, afraid, scared and last night as I go back, when I saw him I did not feel any kind of evil."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Paige asked "It's bad if I felt nothing which will mean he is so powerful that he can block my empathic powers. But.."  
  
"But there's a but, why is there a but?" Piper interrupted "But I felt something in him, thinking about it, I realized what I felt was contentment, a bit of fear but sure lot of happiness. It took me a while to realize coz the fear that I felt was so strong that it topped up all the other emotions I can feel. I was so scared coz my life became a mess and now I have everything I could ever hoped for and I felt as if seeing him is saying good-bye to everything."  
  
"Well its not, he can't control your life, plus we are always here to back you up" Paige said as she put her arms around her sister.  
  
Phoebe smiles at her sisters, "Oh, enough about that, maybe his just a look like, who cares!"  
  
It's been a month since the day Phoebe saw Cole...  
  
"BOOM!!" "What the hell are the two of you doing!?" Piper asked as she entered the kitchen, "I just got Wyatt to sleep! And your going to wake him up and what the hell is that?" Piper asked confused as she saw the blue like goo in the pot which has just exploded a while ago Phoebe and Paige started laughing really hard. "This sister dear, is herbal facial cream with a bit of magic." Phoebe says as she catch her breath from laughing. "Me and Phoebe are making a little experiment, then we are going to test it and if it is effective we are gonna sell it, and of course to make it better you are going to help us in making this." Paige explained to her sister. "Okay so what part am I suppose to agree, coz I really don't see it" Piper exclaimed, Paige replied "The part where its gonna be effective," then Phoebe adds, "and we become millionaires." "Now you're talking." Piper said as they all laugh. Ding dong!! Ding dong, the doorbell rings. "I'd get it" Piper said.  
  
As Piper opened the door she saw the man they all thought they have vanquished the same man they have been talking about a month ago.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Piper was startled to see him, she was about to blow him up then she saw.....  
  
"Who is that?" Paige and Phoebe asked as they entered the room and saw Piper face to face with....  
  
"Cole?!" Paige and Phoebe were shocked to see Cole dripping wet since it's raining outside, carrying a wounded little girl, the same reason why Piper didn't blew him up.  
  
"I need help, please" Cole said with tears in his eyes. Phoebe felt his fear and desperation. Piper let him come in. As Phoebe was about to touch the little girl Cole was carrying, Cole stepped away. Phoebe felt that Cole did not want her to touch the child and is hiding something.  
  
"The book of Shadows and Leo, where's Leo? I need Leo," said Cole desperately. "Chris" Piper called as Chris orbed in. Chris saw Cole he was about to say something but stopped himself, knowing that anything he says would definitely change the future. "Could you please get the book of shadows for me, thank you sweetie." They all walked into the kitchen with Cole carrying the child in his hands. "Leo!" Piper called.  
  
Chris orbed in the kitchen with the book the same time as Leo orbed in. Chris hands Piper the book as Leo materialized and saw Cole with the child.  
  
Seeing that the child was unconscious Leo placed his palm on top of the child and tried to heal the child. Nothing happened, Leo looked at Cole. "When was she attacked?" asked Leo, "this Friday we were at my hotel getting ready to leave" Cole answered. "What time?" Leo asked in a really serious and worried tone. "Ahh.. let me see, around 8, yea, that right, 8o'clock" Cole said accurately. "It's already 6:30, we have to heal her before 8o'clock or she's dead." Leo said. "Okay so what in the world are you guys talking about?" Paige asked.  
  
"The demon that attacked that child is a Scad Demon" said Leo.  
  
"Here it is, Scad Demons poisons his victims and takes their souls after three days, The Scad Demon locks the children's soul for some time and feeds on them after a few months." Piper read out loud from the book.  
  
"How do you feed on someone's soul? And why does this demon have to wait some time? Before eating the victim?" Piper asked  
  
"He waits until the child is not scared and have forgotten what life is, so that one's he takes the soul it would not hesitate, every thousand year this demon is getting stronger because every thousand year he has mastered and pushed to the limit the power of the child he last fed on." Leo explained.  
  
"I'm not saying that I would want this to happen, but, isn't Wyatt the most powerful child?" said Phoebe.  
  
"He is, but he is well protected" shifting his look to Cole "What is that suppose to mean? I have protected my baby with everything I have" Cole said with dignity.  
  
Leo and charmed ones became confuse, "What do you mean" asked Leo in a serious tone. Before Cole could answer, Chris interrupted, "Wait a minute! Did you just say your baby?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes" Cole answered. Chris smiled and jumped with joy then she turned to his mother and kissed her on the forehead and hugged her really tight. "I really like the kind of affection your showing but I don't think this is the right time, we have a little girl to save." "Oh right, sorry" Chris apologizes still smiling.  
  
"It says here to heal a victim" Paige read all the ingredients needed for the healing potion.  
  
"All those ingredients are hard to find" Phoebe said "You should have brought her to us sooner" Piper said as she looked at Cole "Coming here was the last of my options" Cole said "So you'd rather kill your child!" Paige exclaimed "Of course not, why do you think I'm here! I tried to look for another way but there isn't that's why I'm here now" Cole said  
  
"Hey wait there's a continuation" at the bottom Paige reads "Let the victim drink this potion the same time a White lighter heals the victim. PS: The most important ingredient of all is to add two drops of the victim's mother's blood."  
  
"What if she doesn't have a mother? Or if they don't even know each other?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well if the mother is dead, you could probably use the blood a family member or her closest friend in this world, but even if they don't know each other, we have what we call maternal bond, and even if it was a test tube baby... a child's life is always connected with that of their mothers" Leo explained.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe. Phoebe could feel that Cole is about to reveal something. And finally she blurted it out "I'm her mother" Phoebe whispered unable to believe it herself.  
  
Chapter III  
  
The charmed ones were shocked so Piper reacted, "But how..." before she could finish Phoebe stopped her, "Potion now, questions later" Phoebe said in a very demanding voice.  
  
"Wait! Do you really think his telling the truth?"  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe directly in the eye. "I don't think his telling the truth, I can FEEL his telling the truth, and I mean that LITERALLY!" Phoebe said as she approached her child and kiss her cheek, "It's gonna be fine sweetie, mommy's here."  
  
Phoebe assigned everybody on which ingredient to find. She prepared everything on the backyard, Phoebe followed the instructions to make a ceremony before putting the ingredients, she made the ceremony while waiting for the ingredients to arrive, she also written the spell they are to use to vanquish the Scad Demon and one by one they came back and Phoebe started on the Potion, it was already 2 minutes before 8o'clock and Chris hasn't returned with the last ingredient. Phoebe being really tensed, got the knife to cut a little of her skin and got the medicine dropper to put her blood so that when Chris arrives they'll just pour it all at once.  
  
The Scad demon appeared before Phoebe, "No your not!" Phoebe screamed and gave the demon a big kick, Phoebe experienced a real power boost, she became ultra fast, she was able to keep away from the demons attacks and kicked the Scad Demon's ass more than twice every second, she was so fast that she didn't even notice Chris has came back. 42 seconds before 8o'clock, Piper and Paige hurriedly drop the last ingredient along with Phoebes blood from the dropper, 8 seconds left, Cole carried his daughter and ran toward Paige and Piper, and just in time, they were able to save the child. As the child was healed, the Scad Demon stopped fighting, he looked at his hands turning transparent, Piper and Paige grab the piece of paper and together the three chanted the spell.... and KABOOM! The demon exploded into thin air.  
  
"Is it time for questions yet?" Piper asked partially joking.  
  
In the Living Room of the Manor, all of them were seated and left Phoebe's daughter play with Wyatt and they also had Chris to baby sit.  
  
Cole started telling the story "When Phoebe got pregnant, the Cole inside me is still trying to fight the source. You were pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, the boy was the source's heir, its his child and is just using you to bring it to life, but the girl is our child, when you drink the potion Seer gives you it only affects the source's heir. When the Seer got the child from your womb both of them were transferred, the source's heir to Seer and our child to Seer's daughter. The source's heir died, and so did everybody else in that room but the Seer's daughter got out of that place right after she got the child"  
  
"The Seer has a daughter? That would mean she's evil too" Paige said with shock.  
  
"Not if her father's an angel. She also has the gift of seeing the future, that was why she was there, and she knew what would happen. When the two babies from Phoebe's womb got out, the Seer's daughter caught our child and place it to her womb instead."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Piper asked  
  
"She hated her mother so much that she wouldn't want anyone to feel what she felt, especially someone innocent like our child."  
  
"But how did you resurrect?" Paige asked  
  
"The Avatars have resurrected me"  
  
"When did you know about our baby?" Phoebe asked "A few months after my resurrection the Seer's daughter summoned me, in one of her premonitions she saw herself dying, she loved our child and she wouldn't want to leave her all alone" as Cole explains this Chris passes by whistling with a bigger smile in his face.  
  
Leo notices him and calls him, "Chris!" Leo called, "Yes dad?" Chris said as he entered the room.  
  
"You just called me dad" Leo said surprised and really, really happy at the same time.  
  
"What in the world is happening to you, first you became more affectionate to me, your mother than you were before now you called Leo "Dad" would you tell us what just happened to you?"  
  
"Huh??" Cole got confused on what he's hearing, Phoebe feeling his confusion explains, "He is Chris our new White Lighter and future nephew. Chris is from the future he came here to save Wyatt from turning evil" "So that baby in Piper's tummy right now is him," said Cole pointing at Chris. "Now your catching up" Phoebe said.  
  
Chris answering his mother's question, "Well, in my future, Asha died when the Titans attacked, and if right now, in this time, Patricia didn't die there is a really big possibility like 99.9% chance that my beloved mom wouldn't leave me at my young age!"  
  
"Your coming here must have been the reason that changed it, coz if you didn't come back from the future we would probably won't be able to stop the Titans that fast" Piper concluded  
  
Paige wondered and asked "But why did the demon tried to get my niece instead of my nephew? Not that I would want that to happen it's just... well you know what I mean!!"  
  
"Coz Wyatt is more protected" said Leo "What are you talking about, Asha is protected" Cole said "You see, we never got to finish this conversation earlier, what did you mean when you said you gave EVERYTHING you have?" Leo asked  
  
"I gave up my powers to create a force field around my house, the only power I have is teleporting and I don't even use it... until now. No demon, warlock or witches could sense it, no magic could get in or be used inside." Cole explained.  
  
"Were you nuts?" said Leo shocked "That gives me an idea" Piper said  
  
"Piper, if you do that, you have to combine the power of three and loose your powers." Said Leo  
  
"God Cole, you are nuts!" Paige joked but really half meant it.  
  
"Cole, you just placed a protecting shield, but you can't deny your child's destiny, she is a powerful child." Leo said  
  
"Mave – Seer's daughter told me that some of the powers of the heir of the source were somehow transferred to Asha" said Cole  
  
"Child of a Charmed one and an ex-demon, accidentally given some of the source's heir's power, and I'd say Mave – possessing power for both good and evil must have given most or probably all her powers to your child." Leo annalyzed, "Your child is in a really great danger." Leo said as he looked at Phoebe and Cole  
  
An Elder materializes right in the middle of the living room, as he materialized he spoke and said "Wyatt's powers are powers of good, your child's has NEUTRAL ones, she is indeed in greater danger" with this the Elder disappeared. Phoebe stood up and went upstairs while the others kept on talking.  
  
"So what's with the name Asha? And who gave her that name?" Paige asked "I think its cute" said Piper "I did, it means Hope" Cole said "Asha Turner.. or Asha Haliwell Turner...hmmm..sounds nice huh" said Paige "Actually its Asha Elana York" Cole corrected them "Elana?? And What's with the York?" Paige said all confused "Asha means hope, Elana means light." Cole explained "Looks like someone's been reading too much dictionary of names" Piper commented "And I'm not Cole Turner anymore, I have a new life that's why I had a new name"  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Phoebe led Asha to her room. Phoebe and Asha talked, Phoebe listened to her daughter's stories. Asha told her that everyday her dad would leave her to the day care as he goes to work, then he gets her for lunch so they could eat together then pick her up again from the day care on the afternoon. Asha told Phoebe how she loved her dad. "What about your mom?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know her, but my dad said I look like her." "Do you know her name?" "No, coz every time I ask my dad he just says "Your mom loves you very much, and you look a lot like her" then his gonna smile and his gonna give me hot cocoa. Are we going to stay here for the night?" Asha asked. "Yeah, it's late and you have to sleep." "Will you please tell me a story?". Phoebe wrapped her arms at Asha as she tell the Tale of 3 sisters who are different in a lot of ways but loves each other very much. "Did you like it?" asked Phoebe though from what she can feel, Asha loved it.  
  
Cole was just outside the bedroom and he over heard his daughter say "I wish my mom was here, I bet she'd really like you." With that Cole entered the room and said "Sweetheart, she is your mother." 


	2. Acceptance

Chapter IV  
  
"Hahaha, yeah right" Asha laughed thinking it was some kind of joke. Asha looked at her father and seeing him that serious for the very first time... she looked at Phoebe in the eye, Phoebe's eyes were teary. Phoebe could feel Asha's confusion and shock. Not knowing what to say, "I want to go to sleep now" said Asha as she tucked herself and fall asleep. Phoebe wanted to cry, so she went outside the room passing Cole and to the corridor. Cole followed her.  
  
"Do you think she'll accept me?" asked Phoebe not sure if she would even want to here the answer.  
  
"There is no reason she won't, I raised her to believing her mother is dead, she's just confused" Cole said  
  
"What if she doesn't want me?" asked Phoebe "Asha has been longing for a mother, I have told her how much her mom loves her so there is definitely no reason for her to reject you." Cole explained  
  
Chapter V  
  
The next morning.....  
  
Leo came to the manor to talk to Cole, the two of them left early that morning. While Phoebe enters her room and sit in her bed to look at her daughter. Piper and Paige knocked on the open door of the room.  
  
"Hey" said Piper as she and Paige enter the room. "Did you even sleep at all?" Piper asked "No she didn't" Paige said knowing it since Phoebe slept with her in her room that night. "I'm scared and shocked and confused. Just overnight I learn that I have a daughter! and I don't know how to be a mom" said Phoebe "To what I can remember I use to worry about those things, but you guys and Leo kept saying I can do it. And that's what I'm going to say to you now. You need not to worry, being a mother comes in naturally." Said Piper "Yea, well its easier to say than done." "Hehe... now you see my point" Piper joked Phoebe shifted her head from them to Asha. "This family is full of surprises" Paige commented with emotionless tone "So you guys wanna help me prepare breakfast?" asked Piper as she leave the room with Paige and Phoebe following her.  
  
In the kitchen... "Do you think she likes eggs?" Phoebe asked "Kids loves eggs" said Piper "You see, I don't know anything" said Phoebe feeling a little upset "How am I suppose to be a good mother?" "Hey, you've just saved your daughter's life yesterday!" Paige said showing Phoebe she could do it. As Phoebe finished frying the eggs, Asha woke up, she hurriedly went downstairs looking for her dad. "Hey Asha, good morning" Paige greeted spotting Asha by the kitchen door. "He's talking to you uncle Leo" said Piper "Wow... I thought I was dreaming last night" said Asha. Phoebe not knowing what to say.. "Um, do you like eggs?" asked Phoebe as she offered the plate to Asha. Paige signalled to Piper so that they could leave Phoebe and her daughter alone. Asha wasn't as talkative as she was last night. She sat down quietly eating; Phoebe could feel that Asha is still uncomfortable. "So.." Phoebe and Asha said in unison. "You go ahead" Phoebe insisted "Why did it take long before you showed up?" Asha asked without looking at Phoebe, Phoebe could feel her daughter's feeling, which is the same with what she feels right now... nervous....very nervous. "Well, I uh" Phoebe doesn't know what to say. She wouldn't want her daughter to be mad at her or for Asha to think her dad lied to her. "I thought your dead. Why did my dad lie?" Finally knowing what to say, "No sweetie, he didn't lie, it's just that, he didn't know I'm still alive." Said Phoebe with a concluding tone.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
In the living room....  
  
Piper and Paige are sitting in the couch drinking coffee when Chris orbs in... "Hey where's unc - - I mean Cole?" "His talking to your dad, SOMEWHERE" said Piper "So Chris, Asha died in your time right?" Paige asked trying to clarify things "Yea, when the Titans attacked, and now she's not that means.. Everything's changed.. Everything's changed yeah yeah " unconsciously Chris began putting a melody on it – a sign of just how happy he is. Piper smiled and laughed a little, Paige couldn't help it so she burst into laughter. "What!?" asked Chris finally noticing his aunts uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Is it that bad to be happy? My future sucks, it is like hell, and now seeing what's happening this only means my future will change and as I've said my future couldn't get worst so nothing's left but for it to be better!" Chris reasoned out  
  
Paige to Piper "Then maybe he won't grow up that neurotic either" she turned her eyes to Chris. Piper hears Wyatt cry... "Chris go to your brother" "Why me?" Chris asked "Coz I said so" said Piper "May I remind you that I'm suppose to be the younger one" "Supposedly you are, but not in this time sweetie, coz right now your 22, so go" "Don't you feel stressed?" Paige asked to her 8 months pregnant sister "Well, I've had enough rest when I was staying in the magic school." Piper said  
  
Back to the kitchen...  
  
"What time will we go home?" asked Asha "I don't know" said Phoebe upset, she could feel Asha's uncomfortable to be sitting next to her. "Can I play with Wyatt?" Asha asked trying to escape from Phoebe. "Sure, his upstairs" said Phoebe  
  
Asha went out the kitchen and upstairs to play with Wyatt, she found Chris with Wyatt. "Hi!" Asha greeted Chris softly "Hey, Asha, here to play with Wyatt?" Asha nodded.  
  
In the living room....  
  
Phoebe enters the room. She found Paige and Piper talking about Chris. "So how did it go?" asked Piper "She's uncomfortable, still shocked and, I don't know, she's just not comfortable me being around her." Said Phoebe "Give it some time Pheebs, the first time I learned about you guys being my sisters, well..." Paige said knowing her sisters see her point. "Who's taking care of Wyatt? Asha wanted to play with him" Phoebe asked "Chris" Piper and Paige said in unison "Again? I swear that kid is getting weirder, first he starts being jolly now he is fond of taking care of his brother?" said Phoebe "Actually Piper's got a master plan" said Paige Phoebe looked at Piper "Well, I just noticed that Chris is very distant and cold to his father and to Wyatt. I figured it is time for them to have a little bonding time" Piper explained "But Wyatt's a baby, and knowing Chris he is not into baby's he would not find it cute but rather irritating" said Phoebe "Yes Wyatt's a baby, that's the whole point. All his life Chris knew Wyatt from being evil now let him see the cute and innocent side of his brother" said Piper giving emphasis to the word innocent.  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Leo orbs in with Cole in the living room  
  
Cole and Leo sat down as Leo told the charmed ones "We have been talking on how to protect Asha." "And??" said Piper waiting for the continuation "If we let the force field around the house stay, Asha would not be aware of her powers and if she goes outside where there are no force fields to protect her... she would be helpless." Said Leo "But I thought you said no one could sense them?" Piper asked Leo replied "But now that the Scad demon has attacked" "The whole underworld will know about it. Every time the Scad demon rises from his nest the whole underworld watches his moves and tries to see who the victim is. By now they would know the existence of Asha" Cole continued.  
  
"But if we remove the force field, no one could protect her since Cole has no powers anymore. Except the one used to teleport... and you can't just teleport every time a demon shows up" said Paige  
  
Phoebe not wanting to hear about it anymore... stood up, "Where are you going?" asked Leo. "Upstairs, last night I just learned about me having a daughter, minutes earlier my daughter is very uncomfortable with me around and now we are talking about the safety of my child which seems to be not possible!" with that Phoebe took off.  
  
"Let's give her a break" said Paige with a concerned voice  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Phoebe peeped into Piper's room where Chris is seated in the bed where Asha and Wyatt are playing.  
  
As Phoebe turned to leave Asha saw her and said "Mom, are coming home with me and dad?" Phoebe froze when she heard those words.  
  
"Did you just called me mom?" Phoebe said not being able to believe it and tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Asha ran towards Phoebe and hugged her. Phoebe hugged Asha tighter "I love you so much" "I love you too mom." 


	3. Baby Chris

Chris being the only person around to see the dramatic event that is happening between his aunt and Asha he orbed into the living room with his brother.  
  
"Hey" said Chris as he materialize with Wyatt. "I thought Asha's playing with Wyatt?" said Piper seeing Chris is carrying Wyatt "Where is Asha?" asked Cole "Upstairs crying with Phoebe" "What?!" Paige reacted "They are having a dramatic sentimental moment, I figured they would want to be alone." Said Chris  
  
Phoebe comes down carrying Asha. As she walk down the stairs she announces "I have a solution to our problem! We remove the protecting shield and" everyone looks at her.  
  
Phoebe: "Either she lives here or I live there with her. What do you think?"  
  
"You can't live there, you have a life here, the power of 3, your job and..." not really wanting to mention it "Jason" said Piper  
  
"Well my daughter can't live here" said Cole  
  
"Well I have a suggestion" Chris cut in  
  
"Since" not sure of calling him dad or Leo he decided to use a pronoun. "He is here" Chris said pointing to Leo. "He could look after you guys again" pointing to his mom and aunts, "While I take Asha as my full time charge." Chris offered  
  
"But will you still be able to hear my calls?" asked Phoebe "So that if ever I want to see Asha you could just orb me there."  
  
"Does it even occur to you guys that Asha's here... I think you're gonna make her confused" said Paige seeing Asha's facial expression.  
  
"Mom are going to live with us now?" asked Asha "Well sweetie, I can't... BUT Chris will be living with you from now on and I'll come over to your house... every time I can" said Phoebe Feeling her daughter's sadness "Come on sweetie don't be sad. I would be there often and sometimes I could even sleep there or you could sleep here." Asha gave her mom a smile.  
  
It has been a weeks....  
  
Phoebe has been visiting Asha almost everyday she even spend the weekends with her and fortunately no demon have attacked her since the day they vanquished the Scad Demon.  
  
"Ahhhh" Piper screamed from the living room. "Piper are you okay?" Phoebe asked worriedly as she entered the room.  
  
"Oh my god! Paige!! Leo!!" Phoebe called Paige orbed in from the attic. "Oh God!" is all that Paige can say. "Get the basin and towels and.... oh just get the stuff." Phoebe exclaimed getting a bit tensed. Piper is crying in pain. "I am not due till next next week!!" Piper exclaimed in a why-does-this-keep-happening-to-me tone.  
  
Paige came in with everything they need. Leo orbed in. "That was fast!" said Piper seeing Paige with all the things needed for childbirth. "We prepared everything the other day... we kinda have the feeling you'll be giving birth earlier." Phoebe explained as she put her hands to Piper's belly. Leo held on Piper's hand. Phoebe and Paige once again played midwives.  
  
Meanwhile in Cole's house.....  
  
Chris is seated in the dining room with Cole and Asha eating lunch. As Chris felt something weird. "Are you okay" Cole asked seeing Chris face "What date is it?" Chris asked "March 23, why?" Cole asked "Mom's giving birth to me!" said Chris "I got to go" Chris said as he went out side to orb, coz Asha still has no clue on the magic thing.  
  
In the manor....  
  
Phoebe and carried baby Chris out and handing it to Leo. Chris orbs in seeing Leo carrying him. "Hey there, little guy" said Leo smiling at baby Chris. Seeing this Chris decided to leave. 


	4. Spending time with Cole and Asha

It has been a long night Phoebe is still working on her unfinished column. She finished past 12 and is very sleepy.  
  
The next day...  
  
Phoebe dropped by the office to give her column to Elise and to ask for a leave. "You can't take on leave Phoebe." "Why not?!" Phoebe argued to Elise "What will happen to your column? You can't just e-mail it here!" said Elise Phoebe smiled realizing that it's a great idea. Elise finally realizing what she just said. "No, Phoebe!" said Elise "Oh come on, give a me a break. I promise I won't miss a deadline" Phoebe promised. Finally after an hour Phoebe was able to convince Elise.  
  
To the manor....  
  
Phoebe is packing up her stuff in a suitcase, "Where are you going?" asked Leo as he passed by Phoebe's room. "I'm going to stay with Asha for a week and a half." Said Phoebe "And Cole?" "What about him?" said Phoebe.... feeling that Leo is worried "Hey don't worry, I'm an empath and this past few months that I've been seeing him, I am definitely sure that he doesn't feel anything for me anymore. Besides big Chris will be there." Chris orbed in Phoebe's room, "Ready to go?" "Let's go!" said Phoebe in excitement. "Wait!!" Paige called on just before Chris could orb out Leo, Chris and Phoebe turned to see Paige. "I'm coming!" "You're gonna leave too?" asked Leo, "Yea, I miss my niece it's been a week since I last saw little Phoebe" said Paige "What about Piper?" asked Leo "I'm here!!" said Piper running towards them carrying baby Chris. "I'm coming too" said Piper "Hey, guys, you can't all sleep at Unc- - (almost slipped) Cole's house" said Chris "No silly, were going to come home later, we just want to see Asha" said Paige "What about Wyatt and Chris?" asked Leo "That Chris!" pointing to the baby Piper is carrying. "Don't worry, I've got the best baby sitter for them!" Piper assured Leo "Who?" asked Leo "You!" said Piper as she handed baby Chris to Leo  
  
Just before Leo or "big" Chris could react. "Okay! Let's go, I can feel father and son isn't so happy about this." Said Phoebe, she could feel that Chris doesn't want to leave his baby self to his dad, and she could also sense that it is Piper's plan.  
  
Cole's house....  
  
Chris orbed them all in the living room. "Why did you orb us here, what if Asha saw you?" said Phoebe "Don't worry, she and Cole went to the grocery" said Chris. Piper and Paige started to snoop around the house. "What a clean house!" Piper commented "Cole hired a house keeper, she comes here every other day" said Chris  
  
A few minutes later they here Cole's car parking. As Asha and Cole enter the house. "Mom!" "Hey, sweetie" said Phoebe "You brought aunt Piper and Paige too!" "Hi Asha!" said Piper and Paige as they approach their niece to give her a hug.  
  
The next day....  
  
Phoebe woke up early, Asha is still asleep, and she went out the room to find Cole in his robe getting the newspaper from the front door. "Good Morning" Phoebe greeted "Good Morning" replied Cole still looking at the newspaper in his hands "Want some coffee" Cole offered  
  
The two of them sat down with their coffees, and started to talk. Phoebe was telling him about her job and Cole was talking about what it was like to be a single dad. Soon they started laughing with the crazy jokes and stories they were sharing. Chris was standing by the corridor near the bathroom hearing Phoebe and Cole laughing, he smiled and orbed out.  
  
The following days were a blast. The three of them went out to see a movie, they went to parks, went to the mall and shopped, and went on different restaurants and food chains.  
  
"What do you guys want for lunch?" asked Cole "Why are you cooking?" Phoebe asked in a joking tone, but not really sure coz she feels that Cole is. "Yes" Cole replied, Phoebe was surprised, "You can cook?" "Not as good as Piper's but surely better than yours" Cole teased "Oh really" Phoebe said sarcastically  
  
Lunch Time... "Hmmm... not bad" Phoebe remarked as they started eating "Oh! admit it, you like it" Cole teased proudly, and once again Chris and Asha watched the two.  
  
Night came... Asha is watching T.V with Chris. Phoebe is working on her column through her laptop. She read one of the letters and not really sure on what to say.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Cole asked as he entered the dining room where Phoebe is working. "My column, though I'm not sure what to say to this one" "What does it say?" asked Cole "Dear Phoebe, my son has AIDS and I am scared. I'm a single mom and have no relatives left.. I don't know how to face this on my own, please help me." Phoebe read the letter Cole paused for a moment then said, "Well, if she's scared just imagine how scared her son is. If she feels alone, and she's the only one for her son just think of how alone and scared his son must feel"  
  
With Cole's statement Phoebe not only had and idea on what to say but saw a whole new Cole.  
  
In the Manor after a week and a half....  
  
Phoebe is in a blue, she is stressed from work and still have a lot to do. "rrrriiiiinnnggg.. rrrriiiiinnnngggg" her phone rings. "Do you mind answering that? It's getting annoying!" said Piper. "It probably just Elise, I don't want to take any calls right now" said Phoebe looking at her phone three feet away from her.  
  
"rrrriinnnggg..rrrriiiiinnnggg" again her phone rang. "Your phone's ringing pheebs" said Paige as she enter the manor. "Just let it ring" said Phoebe, Paige looked at the mobile to see who was calling "It's Jason" said Paige "I'll just talk to him later" said Phoebe. Finally the ringing stopped. Paige sat down with Phoebe. Piper entered the room and sat with them. "Did you leave the kids with Leo again?" asked Phoebe "Yes" said Piper proudly "rrriiinngg...rriinngg" and once again the phone rings. Piper looked at the phone and said, "It's Cole" "Cole!" Phoebe jumped from her sit, grabbed the phone and went out the room.  
  
Piper and Paige looked at one another, with suspicion in their minds, then they just ignored it.  
  
Weeks passed and Phoebe have been spending a lot of time with Asha.  
  
In the manor...  
  
"Hey guys!" greeted Phoebe with her cheerful tone, only it's different coz her eyes are sparkling- just like the way it seemed to sparkle for weeks now. "Jason called, he said he can't contact your cell and he can't reach you in the office, he also said he'd be here next week." Said Piper "Oh, okay" said Phoebe in an emotionless tone. "Cole called too" said Piper "Really! What did he say?" Phoebe asked in a very enthusiastic manner. "He just told me the new number of their landline phone" said Piper in a little confused tone as she handed phoebe the piece of paper where she noted the new no. "Okay, thanks!" said Phoebe with a smile as she went upstairs.  
  
Piper looked at Paige in a what-was-that sort of way.  
  
Paige: "If I didn't know better, I'd say.... never mind" 


	5. That Old Feeling

Phoebe is giggling as she ran up the hill wearing a white silk gown and Cole is running after her laughing too. Cole caught up with her. He grabs her in the waist and he raises her up in the air. Cole put her down, Phoebe's hand ran into Cole's face their eyes are locked then......  
  
"tetetetet tetetetet tetetetet" Phoebe opened her eyes and slammed the alarm clock to shut off. She sits up and say "Oh no.. not again."  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige called from downstairs "Phoebe! It's time to get up!!" Piper called  
  
"I'm awake!" Phoebe shouted  
  
rrriiinnnggg rriiinnggg! Phoebe's phone is ringing. "Hello!" "Good Morning Sweetheart!" said the voice on the other line "Uh- Good Morning – uh" said Phoebe not being able to recognize the voice "Phoebe, it's me Jason!" "Oh right! Sorry! I just woke up and I'm kinda... (thinking of what to say) unorganised.... yet" "Oh okay, I'll pick you up later for lunch and dinner" "Huh? Why? Um.. where are you?" "I'm in my apartment I arrived from Hong Kong past midnight. Did you forgot? And besides.... I don't need a reason to date the most important person in my life now, do I?" Phoebe smiled with Jason's flattering words. "Okay, see you at around 11:30?" "I'd be there." As she turned off her phone she looked at the picture of her Angel by her bedside table. She got up from bed. And looked for her sisters.  
  
"You finally decided to get up" Piper remarked as she sees Phoebe "I have a problem" said Phoebe "Why what is it?" asked Paige  
  
"Jason is here" "When the hell that became a problem?" said Paige "Since she learned about her daughter" said Piper finally seeing the problem "Well, I'm sure Jason would understand" said Paige "I am not worried about Jason! I'm worried about Asha! How will I tell my daughter that I have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Then don't tell her!" said Paige "No, she can't do that, why would you hide such a thing to your daughter" Piper disagreed "I go with Paige" said Phoebe "Yes!" Paige teased Piper with a tone of victory "And Jason? What are you going to tell him?" asked Piper "That part, I still have to figure out" said Phoebe as she left the room.  
  
Ding dong... ding dong... The doorbell rang. Piper opened the door carrying baby Chris. "Oh hi Jason!" Piper greeted as she opened the door and saw Jason. "You gave birth already!" said Jason as Piper let him come in "Didn't Phoebe tell you?" asked Piper "No, she didn't" said Jason "Oh, well, she's been very busy and pre occupied lately" said Piper "Phoebe! Jason's here!" Piper called for Phoebe  
  
Phoebe ran downstairs to see Jason.  
  
The whole time they are together Phoebe's been thinking of a way on how to tell Jason. She figured. Jason would understand... but it is she who isn't ready to tell him yet. And how could she explain that she wasn't aware she has baby? And that she didn't carry it in her womb?  
  
Dinnertime...  
  
Jason took her into a room filled with candles and flowers and at the center of the room is a table for two, beside the table are two waiters. As they sat down and started to have their meal and talked. But somewhere in the middle of it all, Phoebe's mind started to fly...  
  
It's summer time and they are by the beach. There she is standing by the barbeque grill with Cole's arms wrapped around her as they watched Asha make sand castles and played with other kids.  
  
"Phoebe.. Phoebe" Jason called as he waved his hands in front Phoebe's face "Hey! Phoebe!" Jason called  
  
"Oh! Ummm... I'm so sorry, what were you saying again?" "Never mind" Phoebe felt Jason's frustration. "I'm so sorry honey, I just have a lot of things in my mind right now"  
  
"Well, then I guess I better take you home" said Jason "I am so sorry Jason, but I promise to make it up to you.. okay?" said Phoebe as she placed her hands on Jason's  
  
The next day....  
  
Phoebe is in the kitchen drinking coffee as Paige enter the room, "Hey! Are you okay?" asked Paige seeing her sister "Yea, I'm fine"  
  
Piper puts baby Chris into the crib and carries Wyatt to the kitchen to give him breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning" Piper greeted as she entered the kitchen with Wyatt. "Looking at your face, it seems like the date didn't go so well" said Piper "It was great, everything's great, Jason was great" said Phoebe in a partly sarcastic and sad tone "But? There's a but... I can feel there's a but" said Piper "Come on now... spill it out" said Paige  
  
Phoebe: "Well I've been dreaming about" Paige: "What, you've been dreaming about what?" Phoebe: "Cole" "Cole!" Piper and Paige said in surprise "Well, I've been having dreams about me and Asha, then it became me and Asha and at times me, Asha and Cole then this past few days" Phoebe stopped "This past few day??" Piper asked Paige shrugged her shoulders- - her way of saying... what!  
  
"I have been dreaming" Phoebe took a deep breath "about me and him" another inhale "and I've been thinking about him more often than I have before or that I should be."  
  
"I think I'm..." Phoebe stopped for a moment. And finally realizing it, her eyes widened.. "Oh no!"  
  
"Oh yes" Piper and Paige said in unison. 


	6. In Denial

Phoebe: "This can't be happening!"  
  
"It already is... besides.. love is lovelier the second time around" Piper teased  
  
Phoebe: "Wait a minute! One of you is feeling very nervous and excited... please! I am so confuse right now I can't deal with more emotions!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige  
  
Paige: "What! I'm nervous"  
  
Piper: "And why is that?"  
  
Paige: "I have a date"  
  
Piper: "A date?!"  
  
Phoebe: "Oh really! Who is it?"  
  
Paige: "Matt"  
  
Piper: "Cole's friend?"  
  
Phoebe, feeling that the topic will again go back to Cole.. "So Piper, how's Chris doing?"  
  
Piper: "Which Chris?"  
  
Phoebe: "aahh... both"  
  
Piper: "well my baby Chris is very nice. And he really likes his dad, now the neurotic version of my son... hhmmm, still the same"  
  
Paige: "So Phoebe, wanna tell us why you're trying to change the topic?"  
  
"I am not changing the topic, you know what, I really have to go upstairs to catch some sleep" Phoebe hurried to get out the room before her sisters could stop her.  
  
Paige and Piper looked at each other in a what-the-hell-was-that, question in their eyes.  
  
Piper: "So his gonna drive all the way here to pick you up for your date?"  
  
Paige: "Well actually, his staying on a hotel right now he said his gonna be here for a while.  
  
Piper: "I thought you said he looks like a jerk"  
  
Paige: "Well.... my wrong, he is really nice"  
  
Piper: "Based on?"  
  
Paige: "How much my niece likes him!"  
  
Night came...  
  
Matt picked up Paige and brought her to a fancy dinner... no not in a restaurant but on the hotel rooftop where they could both enjoy the view of the whole city. At first Paige felt nervous and a little uncomfortable but when they started talking and eating it was like she knew him before. Paige felt really comfortable talking to him and felt blood rushing into her veins and face every time their eyes lock.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe greeted Paige. "It's one in the afternoon aren't you suppose to be at work?" said Piper as she saw Phoebe. "Yah well, I'm going to visit Asha. So Paige how was your date?" With a big breathe a smile and dreamy eyes Paige said, "It was great!"  
  
"Chris!" Phoebe called. Chris orbed in as he and Phoebe took off.  
  
"Is it just me or Phoebe is trying to avoid Cole?" Piper asked Paige with a suspicious look.  
  
With a sigh, "No idea!"  
  
Cole's Place...  
  
Asha and Phoebe were playing, Cole left work early to surprise Asha but it turns out he was the one surprised to see Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!" "Cole!" Both said with a surprise tone  
  
"I didn't now you were coming over." Said Cole "Well it was a surprise." Said Phoebe not looking at Cole  
  
Asha showed Cole her drawings, Cole was laughing with Asha and Phoebe can't help but to look at Cole and smile. But before anyone could notice it she turned her head to the other direction.  
  
"Cole could I talk to you?"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"In private"  
  
"Okay, Asha you stay here while I talk to mommy"  
  
As they entered Cole's room and shut the door.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Not looking at Cole, Phoebe said, "Jason's here and I don't know how to tell him or tell Asha about THEM!"  
  
"Tell Jason that Asha was premature and you never knew she survived then you tell Asha that Jason is your friend." Cole said with a tone implying that it is that simple.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Phoebe said as she rushed out the door she couldn't bare the loud beating of her heart around Cole.  
  
Chris and Phoebe went out to the backyard where they orbed. As they land into the manor.  
  
"What do you want to ask me?" asked Phoebe feeling her nephew's curiosity.  
  
"Are you in love with Cole?" Chris asked quickly.  
  
Phoebe was shocked with Chris' question, with a shocked and angry tone she said, "What kind of question is that!"  
  
"Sorry! Just asking" said Chris then he quickly orbed out.  
  
"No.. no and no" Phoebe said to her self. She grabbed her phone from her purse and dialled.  
  
"Hello" said the voice on the other line "Hey! How are you?" asked Phoebe "Phoebe?" "Yes, Jason it's me Phoebe!" said Phoebe "So, are you feeling better now?" asked Jason "Yea, so what do you say we have dinner tonight?" asked Phoebe "Okay, where do you want to eat?" asked Jason "Any where, as long as I'm with you" said Phoebe with a sweet voice  
  
While eating dinner, Phoebe have been trying to push away all thoughts about Cole and tried to concentrate on Jason. After eating the meal, they head towards Jason's apartment. Jason handed Phoebe a beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond pendant. As Phoebe saw the beautiful jewellery her jaw dropped and gave Jason a kiss.  
  
Jason was about to lead Phoebe out of the house to take her home. Out of the blue, Phoebe remembered Cole, out of her frustration she kissed Jason to prove to herself that she loves Jason. Jason was shocked with that unexpected French kiss. Jason wrapped his arms around Phoebe. Jason carried her to the bedroom as Phoebe started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
As they started (you know what) and Phoebe they were about to reach climax she close her eyes and when she opened it and looked at Jason's face, for one second there she saw Cole's face.  
  
"Good Morning!" Piper entered the dining room with a smiling face. Then she paused to see the expressions on her sisters' faces. Paige is arranging the flowers and smelling them with a smile while singing and humming the song "The gift" by Jim Brickman. While Phoebe, is staring on her coffee with a confused face.  
  
"What the hell did I miss?" Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Why, Good Morning Piper!" Paige greeted cheerfully finally noticing Piper.  
  
Piper's face still in confusion, she shrugged her head and took a seat.  
  
Later that day....  
  
Paige and Piper found Phoebe humming "Endless Love" in the living room. "My god, Phoebe's getting weirder by the minute." Said Piper, "Just this morning she was sooo cranky!"  
  
"This might explain it all.... Cole just called earlier" said Paige.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing there?" Phoebe asked finally noticing her sisters  
  
"You're in love" said Piper  
  
"No I'm not!" Phoebe defended  
  
"Yes you are... action speaks louder than words!" said Piper  
  
"Well, I've been feeling Paige's emotions... I am just carried away" said Phoebe blaming Paige  
  
"Me! Why me!?!" Paige argued.  
  
"You and You" said Piper pointing at Phoebe and Paige," You are both obviously head over heels in love."  
  
"Just her not me!" said Phoebe pointing at Paige  
  
"Come on Phoebe admit it" said Paige  
  
"There is nothing to admit.. yes I am in love with Jason" said Phoebe  
  
"You're not really good in lying" said Piper  
  
"I'm probably just feeling Paige's emotions" again blaming Paige  
  
"What, you feel her emotions even when she's not around?" Piper sarcastically asked  
  
Then they started teasing Phoebe.....  
  
Paige: "The sparkle in your eyes"  
  
Piper: "Blooming face everyday"  
  
"Sudden smiles with the mention of Cole's name" said Paige emphasizing the name Cole.  
  
Piper: "Jumping out of the couch to reach your phone when he is calling"  
  
Paige: "Day dreaming"  
  
Piper: "Humming love songs"  
  
Paige: "But maybe it's just Jason"  
  
Piper: "Or Asha"  
  
Paige: "But wait what about the ultimate clue when you're in love with you're ex!"  
  
Piper and Paige in unison: "Denial!"  
  
Still teasing....  
  
Paige: "But hey, if you say it's just your empath thing"  
  
Piper: "Then it's your empath thing!"  
  
Piper and Paige giggled.  
  
****It might take long before I post the next chapters since I'd be leaving for vacation, but I might post one more chapter before leaving... please keep reading, reviewing and wait for more.***** 


	7. Bye bye Jason

Phoebe called Jason for a date..  
  
Phoebe and Jason have been laughing and talking... then there was silence.  
  
Jason: "What's wrong?"  
  
Phoebe: "I need to tell you something"  
  
Jason: "Okay. What is it?"  
  
Phoebe: "You are definitely gonna be shocked but don't question it coz I'm not sure I can explain."  
  
Jason: "Ookay" (In a suspicious tone)  
  
Phoebe: "I have a daughter her name is Asha and she lives with her father whom I thought is dead but clearly I was wrong." (Phoebe said feeling a relief after saying so.)  
  
Jason inhaled and sighed. Phoebe could feel Jason's shockness. Again silence took place for some minutes. Then Phoebe smiled as she sees Jason smiled, and she could feel that it was alright with him.  
  
Jason: "So... where can I meet Asha?" (said Jason cheerfully)  
  
Phoebe: "Well... you see... I haven't told her about you yet."  
  
Jason: "And how does her father think about this?"  
  
Phoebe: "He has his own life now... it's okay with him...he has moved on." Saying the last phrase was something that just slipped out, and it hurts. She felt so hurt thinking about it.  
  
9 days after...  
  
"Hello!" said Piper as she answered the phone. "Hey, uhh.. Piper, is Phoebe there?" said the person on the other line. "Wait a sec. Phoebe! Jason's on the phone!" Piper called.  
  
"Hey Jason!"  
  
"Pheebs... I've been trying to contact you, are you avoiding me?"  
  
"No, of course not, I was just busy!" Phoebe lied. Because truthfully, she has been trying to avoid everyone since that night. That night when, out of the blue, it came out of her lips. 'He has moved on' not sure why, but she felt confused and hurt.  
  
"Well can I see you later, I'm leaving for Hongkong tonight"  
  
"I can't my daughter is coming over" "Then that's even better, I could finally meet her!"  
  
"Jason, I don't think this is the right time."  
  
"Well, I'll see you when I come back okay."  
  
"Okay take care"  
  
"I will... I love you" said Jason  
  
(ding dong.... the door bell rang)  
  
Phoebe not knowing what to say and hearing the doorbell she made it as her excuse. "Oh, hey gotta go they're here!" with that she hung up.  
  
It's been 2 months and Phoebe has been avoiding Jason and fighting her feeling for Cole.  
  
Phoebe is upstairs in her room when Paige burst in. "Hey, Pheebs Jason's downstairs" "Jason??" asked phoebe in surprise, "I didn't know he was coming over tonight."  
  
"You would have if you at least took one of the million times he called"  
  
Phoebe motioning to leave the room. "Wait Pheebs, after you talk could you help me on something?" asked Paige  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm trying to think of a birthday gift for Matt... I can't decide what to give!"  
  
Phoebe nodded, happy for her sister. She could feel how much Paige likes this guy, and she's really glad for her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" asked Phoebe as she entered the living room  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why don't you return my calls and won't even go out with me?"  
  
"I am busy and I have a daughter to visit mister!"  
  
Piper was about to enter the living room with a juice and biscuit for Jason when she heard the rising of voices from the room where Phoebe is.  
  
"Don't use her as an excuse"  
  
"I am not"  
  
"Then stop avoiding me"  
  
"Again I am not avoiding you"  
  
"Please Phoebe! I am not stupid"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me"  
  
"I think I should be the one asking that question. What's wrong with us Phoebe?" Jason asked lowering the volume of his voice.  
  
"Nothing" said Phoebe without lowering the volume. Phoebe could see Jason's puzzled look. "It's not us Jason, it's me" said Phoebe as her volume lowered and she took a seat.  
  
"I - - I" Phoebe stammered  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" Jason asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. Phoebe could feel Jason's pain but just for a second because her real feeling are much stronger and therefore taking over.  
  
With her head looking at the floor, she can't bare to look him in the eye... "Well it's not that I don't love you anymore it's just that... I love somebody else" there she has said it. Finally she has accepted the feeling she has tried to forget, deny and fight but cannot fool her self any longer.  
  
Phoebe felt Jason's pain and even she got hurt admitting it, thinking about what they had, but the feeling of relief, of finally accepting it... is more than enough she can ask for.  
  
Jason left without a word. Piper and Paige entered the room to give their sister a hug after they heard the loud argument.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Paige  
  
Phoebe has tears in her eyes but she managed to smile. "Of course"  
  
Piper looked puzzled. Phoebe could feel it so she faced Piper. "Well you guys have told me before and now I finally admit it to myself. I love him, I really love him." With a smile she gave her sisters a hug. 


	8. Third Party

"Mmm... smells yummy, what are you cooking?" asked Paige from outside the kitchen expecting to see Piper in the kitchen.  
  
"Phoebe!" she said in shock, "Uh, where's Piper?"  
  
"She's upstairs" said Phoebe concentrating on what she's cooking. Paige looked at her confused and since Phoebe can feel it she answered before Paige could ask. "Cole and Asha are coming over"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"So how was the birthday date go?" asked Phoebe  
  
"It was great. Were going out again tonight"  
  
"So tell me what happened the other night... all the details!" said Phoebe  
  
Before Paige could start to speak, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" called Piper from upstairs.  
  
"Hey!" Piper greeted as she opened the door and gave Asha a hug with Wyatt standing beside her holding on her hand.  
  
"Where's mom?" Asha asked as her aunt Piper let them in and she hugs her cousin.  
  
"She's in the kitchen... cooking.. I think" said Piper unsure  
  
"Phoebe? Cooking?" Cole asked sarcastically  
  
"And what is so shocking about that?" said Phoebe as she entered still wearing an apron  
  
"Mommy!!" Asha exclaimed as she hug her mom. And Phoebe gave her daughter a kiss. Then she turned her attention to Cole. "Hey handsome!" said Phoebe in a teasing tone though she really mean it. Phoebe was thinking if is it just her or Cole was looking more handsome that day.  
  
"I got to get going" said Cole as he turned to go  
  
"Wait! I thought your going to eat here for lunch?" said Phoebe as she stopped Cole  
  
"Is it okay if I bring a friend?" asked Cole  
  
"A friend??" Phoebe asked confused  
  
"Actually that's why I came here coz a friend of mine is coming and her plane is landing on San Francisco Airport."  
  
"Her??" repeated Phoebe  
  
"Yes, her." Said Cole  
  
"Does her have a name?" asked Piper  
  
"Her name's Martha" said Cole  
  
"Oh! Martha, Matt has told me about her" said Paige  
  
"Matt?" said Cole confused  
  
"We've been going out" said Paige  
  
"So could I invite her here for lunch?" asked Cole to Phoebe  
  
"Oh yeah sure!" said Phoebe though she wanted to say 'No way!' coz she can feel enthusiasm in Cole upon seeing Martha..  
  
Cole went out and headed for the Airport. Phoebe eyed on Asha and Paige and asked, "Who's Martha?"  
  
"She's my aunt Martha, she's daddy's friend." Said Asha as she take Wyatt so that they can play. Phoebe looked at Paige. Then she moved and headed to the kitchen to continue what she was cooking. Paige followed her.  
  
"She and Cole had something going on between them but Martha left him." Said Paige as soon as they came in the kitchen.  
  
After lunch, Cole took Martha to her hotel leaving Asha with her mother. He told Phoebe that he and Asha will head home the next day.  
  
"I don't trust her." Phoebe said to her sisters as soon as Martha left  
  
"You sure your not jealous?" asked Paige teasingly and hurried upstairs before Phoebe could react.  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"Oh god! Please... you two... keep distance from me!" said Phoebe to Leo and Piper  
  
"What?!" said Piper innocently  
  
"I feel something intense, I can't bare this... you guys should start keeping your feelings to yourselves your giving me a hard time!" said Phoebe sarcastically as she left the room.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" asked Piper to Leo.  
  
"Do you want me back?" asked Leo  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I asked, do you want me back"  
  
"Please don't do this"  
  
"Piper just answer me, yes or no? Do you want be back?"  
  
Piper didn't want to answer for she didn't know where Leo is heading.  
  
"Piper, look at me"  
  
As Piper looked into Leo's eyes, Leo saw tears.  
  
"Yes I do," said Piper  
  
Leo smiled; he held Piper's face and kissed her. Then just like that Leo orbed out.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello" Asha answered  
  
"Hey Asha, where's mommy?"  
  
"Mom! Dad's on the phone."  
  
"Hello" said Phoebe picking up the phone  
  
"Pheebs are you free for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Can we go out for dinner?"  
  
"That will be great, I'll tell Asha"  
  
"No, Phoebe I need to talk to you" said Cole in a serious tone.  
  
Phoebe ran and looked for her sisters. "He asked me out!" Phoebe said like a teenager going out on her first date.  
  
"Chris!" Piper called  
  
Chris orbed in and looked at his mother.  
  
"You have to stay here with me, and help me look after, Wyatt, Asha and Chris, I mean you...uhh... the baby you.... you get my point!"  
  
"Thanks a lot!!" said Phoebe  
  
"Why where are you guys going?" asked Chris to his aunts  
  
"They have a date" said Piper  
  
"Oh" said Chris. Then he left to go upstairs to check on Wyatt and Asha.  
  
"You look so pretty" said Asha as she stared at her mom getting ready for her date. Phoebe smiled at her daughter and gave her a smile.  
  
As Cole arrived he and Phoebe kissed Asha and told her to be a good girl then they left.  
  
The ride in the car was quiet, Phoebe could feel that Cole is about to reveal something to her. Oh god what is he going to say. Why does he feel so tense? Is it even him or me? Phoebe thought.  
  
Cole brought her into a fancy dinner they were in the middle of their meal... "What did you want to talk about?" asked Phoebe  
  
"I need to tell you something"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"As my friend and mother of my child I think you deserve to know"  
  
Friend.. I'm his friend?! Just a friend?? Phoebe thought  
  
"It's about Martha... I think I'm in love with her... again"  
  
"Again?" Phoebe repeated  
  
"We were very close before, I also courted her but she needed to go and now that she's back, well...."  
  
"Could you please excuse me" said Phoebe she ran to the ladies room she grabbed her phone and called Piper  
  
"Piper... after a minute call me in my cell and make it sound like it's urgent okay." With that she hung up. And when she came back and sat down with Cole before Cole could speak again Piper called. Phoebe hurried out.  
  
When Phoebe arrived Paige was on her way in to Manor too.  
  
"Why so early?" asked Phoebe to Paige  
  
"He needed to go... emergency at work."  
  
Phoebe hurriedly went inside the house. She gave her daughter a kiss and went up to the attic and locked herself in.  
  
Cole followed Phoebe and was told by Paige that Phoebe is doing something in the attic. Cole entered Phoebe's room where Asha is. Cole told her daughter to prepare their things for tomorrow.  
  
"Cole we need to talk"  
  
"Asha go play with Wyatt while daddy talk to aunt Piper"  
  
Asha went out as Piper got inside the room.  
  
"Do you love my sister?" that's the first thing that came out of Piper's mouth.  
  
"I have loved her dearly. From a demon to human, I became the source then became an invincible demon then an avatar... I even changed reality remember?" said Cole remembering all the things he has done to win Phoebe back.  
  
"I still can't see the answer" said Piper  
  
"I loved her, but now... well... I tried to move on and live a peaceful life and I'm doing great and besides just like what Phoebe has been trying to nail in my mind... for the past years....that maybe... it's just not meant to be."  
  
Without their knowledge Phoebe was just outside the door hearing every word loud and clear. Tears fell from her eyes realizing that and regretting why she has said that. 


	9. Getting my man back

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked to Piper.  
  
"She's been in her room since Asha left yesterday." Said Piper worriedly  
  
"Haven't she even come down to eat?" asked Paige  
  
"Not that I know... I haven't seen her. And I tried to go in her room but she locked the door and she wouldn't open it"  
  
"Let's orb in" Paige suggested  
  
"Orb where?" said Phoebe interrupting them as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"You finally decided to come down" said Piper with a smile as she and Paige gave Phoebe a hug.  
  
They all sat down with their coffees listening to Phoebe blab about how suspicious Martha is.  
  
"Pheebs you sure you're just no jealous?" Paige interrupted Phoebe  
  
"Well... maybe... a little"  
  
Paige gave her a –yea right! Sarcastic look-  
  
"Well.. okay.. maybe a lot! but still, I don't trust her." Said Phoebe  
  
"What do you plan to do?" asked Piper  
  
"I'm gonna get him back" said Phoebe full of determination  
  
"I think I saw this before.... only at that time it was the other way around" said Paige recalling how Cole did everything to get Phoebe back.  
  
"Well sister it's gonna happen again, and this time, our love will win." Said Phoebe with a scheming look.  
  
"Phoebe... what are you thinking?" Piper asked suspiciously  
  
"I'm gonna get my man back" said Phoebe as she stood up from her sit.  
  
"Paige could you please orb my purse here" said Phoebe then she called for "Chris!!" Phoebe went upstairs to get her purse then she called for Chris.  
  
"I want to see Asha and Cole" said Phoebe as Chris materialized and Paige handed her, her bag. "Thanks" she said to Paige  
  
"But they are going out" said Chris to Phoebe  
  
"Then I'll go with them" said Phoebe  
  
"They're going out with Martha" said Chris  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"So their going out with Martha" said Chris trying to make her aunt understand  
  
"Don't care" said Phoebe as she grabbed Chris' hand.  
  
"You go girl!" Paige shouted as Phoebe and Chris orb out.  
  
"Do you have to go somewhere?" asked Piper to Paige  
  
"Nope, why?"  
  
"I have to go to the grocery is it okay if you look after Wyatt and Chris while I'm gone?"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Piper went to the grocery store and Paige went upstairs to check on her two nephews.  
  
After an hour....  
  
"Paige! Paige!" Piper called as she entered the manor. She dropped all the stuff she bought from the store to look for Paige. "Paige! Where are you?" As Piper kept on calling for Paige she peeked into her room to find Leo sitting in the bed with Wyatt and Chris in his hands watching cartoons.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Piper  
  
"I thought you said you wanted me back" Leo stated casually.  
  
"I'm confused"  
  
"Don't be"  
  
"Leo could we please talk, NOW!" Piper demanded. Leo placed Chris in his crib and Wyatt in the middle of the bed watching **Barney**. He headed into the hallway where Piper is.  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" Piper asked as soon as Leo came out, "And where the hell is Paige?"  
  
"Matt called so I told Paige to just go"  
  
"Okay... now my other question"  
  
"I'm not going to be an elder anymore"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Well...." Leo started explaining and telling her what happened  
  
= = Flash back = =  
  
Prue was talking with one of the Elders while Leo is seated with the others having a conference.  
  
Elder 1: "Why are you not cooperating?" Leo: "Oh, I'm sorry I was ... uh... lost in my thoughts" Elder 2: "What is happening to you?" Leo: "You all know very well that though I am honoured to be here... I am far away from being happy" Prue came in.... Prue: "He was much more of help when he was still a white lighter, huh?" Elder 3: "What are you suggesting Ms. Haliwell?" Leo: "I think she suggest for me to be a white lighter again" Prue: "Actually I was just suggesting to let him where his heart desires to be... Then surely his cooperation would be more dependable"  
  
The Elders looked at Leo  
  
Leo: "I wan't to be back with my family" Elder 3: "We cannot just take it away" Leo: "There is always a way" Elder 4: "But being an elder is your reward" Leo: "Well I don't want it." Elder 3: "But we can't take it away it's against the rules" Leo: "Those are all our rules" Prue: "Or rather their rules" eyeing at all the other elders except Leo Elder 1: "What are you implying?" Prue: "Why don't you try bending your rules." "I agree with her" said the kid Elder whom the Halliwell's have once helped.  
  
= = End of flash back = =  
  
"So what? Your not an elder anymore... just like that?" asked Piper surprised but still confused  
  
"Me being an elder is just a burden since I've been doing nothing even if I am it's against my will" said Leo  
  
"Oh my god... I can't... I can't believe this!" Piper said as she started crying and hugged Leo tightly.  
  
"So where do you want to go sweetie?" asked Phoebe to Asha "Carnival!!" Asha replied enthusiastically  
  
"Carnival it is" said Cole  
  
"I thought Martha is coming with you?" asked Chris  
  
"She is" said Cole happily as Phoebe gave out a glare.  
  
At the Carnival...  
  
"Hey Cole want some" Martha offered a popcorn. As Cole was about to get some  
  
"Is that butter?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Actually it's cheese" said Martha  
  
"Cole isn't it that you don't eat cheesy popcorn" said Phoebe. With that Cole paused and decided not to get any.  
  
"Mommy... mommy let's go at the Ferris wheel!" Asha exclaimed  
  
"Okay sweetie!" Phoebe stood up at once feeling proud about the popcorn thing.  
  
Asha and Phoebe sat together at the Ferris wheel as Cole watched them with Martha at his side.  
  
"Did you enjoy?" asked Cole to Asha once they came back  
  
"Yea!" Asha said happily  
  
"Why don't we go to the tunnel of love" Martha said with a seducing tone to Cole  
  
"That's too mushy" Phoebe bat in  
  
"I now, how about the carousel!" Asha suggested  
  
"The carousel it is" said Phoebe  
  
"Come on you two let's go" Phoebe said to Cole and Martha.  
  
...At the carousel...  
  
"What are you trying to do?" asked Chris who's seated at the next horse from Phoebe  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe innocently  
  
"You're doing a scheme aren't you?" Chris asked  
  
"It runs in the family" Phoebe giggled as he recalled the time when none had the idea that Chris is Piper's second son.  
  
"Now you see why I'm so good at plans and schemes" said Chris  
  
"Are you telling me I'm the one who influenced you in the future?" asked Phoebe  
  
"I'm not saying anything!" said Chris with his hands in a form of surrender.  
  
"Do you guys want some soup" said Martha as they walk down from the carousel  
  
"It's burning hot... why don't we just get some ice cream" Phoebe said  
  
"Yay! Ice cream!!" Asha said enthusiastically  
  
Cole not knowing what to say he whispered to Martha "We'll just get soup later" trying to comfort her on what Phoebe is doing  
  
Chris is right behind them trying not to burst into laughter on what in the world his aunt is doing.  
  
"What flavour do you want Cole?" asked Martha  
  
"This is your favourite right?" Phoebe confirmed as he handed Cole two scoops of his favourite.  
  
"Yea" Cole smiled, and Martha making sure no one is looking glared.  
  
.... After a few hours...  
  
"I think I want to go home" said Martha eyeing on Cole  
  
"Are you tired?" asked Cole to Martha  
  
"Hey, come on, one last ride before we go!" said Phoebe  
  
"Bump car!!" Asha squealed  
  
"Come on Martha one last ride!" said Phoebe  
  
"Are we going to be in the same car?" asked Martha with a flirty while their on the line  
  
"It's our turn... I think we all could enjoy better if we have separate cars" said Phoebe hearing what Martha had said earlier  
  
"Asha's with me so you three could have separate ones" said Chris helping his aunt on what ever it is she's trying to do. In the ride Chris has been bumping on Cole to get his attention, Chris and Asha has been bumping him as far away from Martha as possible. While Phoebe bumps her car to Martha's until she's cornered and can't move the car anymore.  
  
---Eeeeeeee---- the buzzer rang, the ride ends.  
  
Phoebe got of her car and laughed with Chris and Asha.  
  
"That was fun!" said Asha  
  
"Did you enjoy?" asked Cole concerned at Martha  
  
"Oh yeah!" Martha said a little sarcastically  
  
Chris hearing it gave out a little more laugh, and so did Phoebe  
  
.... At the Manor....  
  
"So you're back for good?!" Paige asked  
  
Leo nodded. Chris orbed in with Phoebe  
  
"Hey, how did it go?" asked Piper as Phoebe and Chris materialize  
  
"It was great" said Phoebe happily, then laughed and soon joined by Chris  
  
"Why what happened? Give us the details!" said Paige  
  
"Wait a second.. is it just me or it seems that every body here is happy.. VERY happy." Said Phoebe  
  
Before anybody could answer. "Hey, gotta go!" said Chris, "I'd orb here to get you if Martha comes" said Chris knowing that's what Phoebe is about to say. Then he orbed out.  
  
"Something tells me I'm missing something" said Phoebe  
  
"I'm back" said Leo  
  
"His not an elder anymore" said Paige  
  
"Whoa!!" Phoebe hugged her brother in law. "How did it happen?"  
  
Piper told Phoebe the whole story.  
  
---that night---  
  
knock knock!  
  
"Come in" said Phoebe, "Hey Paige, what's on your mind?" asked Phoebe as she saw Paige come in.  
  
"Well, Matt told me something"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Martha"  
  
"What about her?" said Phoebe with more interest  
  
"Well, Matt told me that Cole used to court her"  
  
"Well, I already know that part"  
  
"Yea but you see, according to Matt, Martha didn't like Cole as much as she does now."  
  
"Could she be a demon?"  
  
"Whose the demon?" Piper interrupted hearing Phoebe  
  
"Martha" said Phoebe  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well according to Matt, Martha didn't like Cole as much as she does now." Paige repeated  
  
"And that makes her a demon?" said Piper  
  
"Well if you think about it. At the time that Cole was courting her no could sense Asha's power, and now, well what a coincidence that just when everybody could sense Asha, she comes back with a whole new interest with my man!!"  
  
"Your man!" Piper sarcastically said, Phoebe glared at her  
  
"Phoebe he WAS your man" Piper corrected her  
  
"Well he will be again! Sheesh you don't give that much support as your son does!" said Phoebe  
  
"So what happened?" asked Paige  
  
"Well..." Phoebe started telling them all about what happened in the carnival.  
  
Hahahhhaaahaa........ Piper and Paige laughed.  
  
"Paige what's wrong?" Phoebe became serious all of a sudden feeling that Paige is a sad but trying to hide it. "Nothing" Paige lied  
  
"Your not that good of a liar you know" said Piper  
  
"Well it's just that... Matt... his different, I mean we did talk, about Martha and Cole then after that he was silent then he told me that he would be going back to his apartment which is near by Cole's... meaning it's a 5 hour drive!"  
  
"You can always orb at Cole's then go to Matt's place" said Piper  
  
"Wait, that's not it, there is something else" said Phoebe looking at Paige  
  
"I can't hide anything to you huh!" said Paige  
  
"Spill it!" said Phoebe  
  
"His ex-fiancé is coming for a visit" said Paige  
  
"Was he the one who told you that?" asked Piper, Paige nodded.  
  
"Well then you have nothing to worry coz his being honest" said Piper  
  
"But still, they nearly got married and well, they probably still have a thing for each other" said Paige  
  
"Uh! Jealousy!" said Phoebe  
  
"Could you stop with your empath thing for a while!" said Paige  
  
"No Paige, I think even without empath powers it's obvious, especially to Phoebe who's feeling the same way!" said Piper and giggled  
  
"Ha, ha very funny!" said Phoebe sarcastically  
  
"Why don't you just go out with your man and stop teasing us!!" said Paige  
  
"Paige why don't you invite Matt for dinner or lunch tomorrow?" Piper suggested  
  
"Would you help me cook?" asked Paige  
  
"Oh sure" said Piper  
  
Piper saw Phoebe in deep thought... "What you wanna invite Cole?" asked Piper  
  
"Nah! It'll be a little too obvious, I'm planning to be a little hard to get" said Phoebe with a grin  
  
"Your planning ditch Martha out of the picture, get him back and play hard to get all at the same time?" Piper asked not being able to believe it  
  
Phoebe nodded with a smile.  
  
"Now you see where Chris learned to be a great master mind" said Paige  
  
---The next morning--- Chris orbed in. "Hey!" greeted Phoebe as Chris materialize  
  
"Martha and Cole has a dinner date tomorrow" Chris reported to Phoebe  
  
"Pick me up tomorrow night then"  
  
"You are not planning on tagging along with them at their date are you?"  
  
"Of course not! I have another plan"  
  
"Whew! That's a relief, where's mom?"  
  
"In the kitchen"  
  
"Hey there little guy!" said Leo as he carried baby Chris from the crib.  
  
Chris saw Leo playing with his baby self in the living room. He saw himself laughing as Leo do funny faces and tickles him.  
  
"Hey Chris!" Paige greeted as she saw Chris by the stairs.  
  
"Oh hey!"  
  
"Here to report on Phoebe?" Paige teased  
  
"I already did"  
  
Paige looked at where Chris is looking at, Leo with baby Chris, Paige looked at big Chris and saw him smiling.  
  
******* Sorry it took so long! I'm still in vacation so just hold on for the next chapter!********** 


	10. Priorities

A/N: I am sooo sorry it took me so long!! Don't worry just one chapter...or maybe two... anyways it's going to end soon. Hey don't forget to give me feedbacks/reviews. The more the review the faster the update! *wink*  
  
Chris orbed Phoebe a block away from Cole's house.  
  
"Why don't you want me to orb you in the house?"  
  
"Because I have to make sure that he doesn't see me.... yet"  
  
"Oh okay. Phoebe, why can't you just use your empath powers to see if he loves you or if he loves Martha?"  
  
"I already did. What he feels for Martha isn't love, but close to it. For me well, his a little confused and cautious and doing his best to put his boundaries, he is so afraid that what happened before would happen again."  
  
"So, your scheming for Martha to be ditched? Or for him to put his guard off?"  
  
"I want Martha to be out of the picture coz I really really don't trust her. And about Cole's feelings, I just want to give him a little motivation, if he falls in love with some one else I would TRY to accept that but that is if and only if, I trust that woman. Okay, now go"  
  
"Oh, Chris good thing your back! Asha be good okay and sleep early, Chris you take care of Asha and the house just call me if you need me"  
  
"Okay Cole, bye!"  
  
"Bye daddy!" Cole climbed in his car and sped off. Phoebe watched as Cole left. She made sure that the car is nowhere in sight before she went in the house.  
  
..ding dong! Ding dong...  
  
"I'd get it!"  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
"Mommy!!"  
  
"Hey sweetie!"  
  
Phoebe knelt and hugged her child tightly.  
  
"Chris would you please order pizza! And include chicken and one order of spaghetti for Asha, Oh and could you buy chocolate ice cream too. Thanks!"  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
"Oh yea pizza! But wait... I have no car"  
  
"You don't need one Chris!" Phoebe opened her purse and gave Chris the money. She took Asha to her room so Chris could orb since Asha has no idea –yet- of the whole magic stuff in their family.  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
"Your quick"  
  
"Well, neither of us would enjoy a melting ice cream and a cold pizza"  
  
"Okay you two, let's eat." Phoebe helped Chris with what he is carrying and the three of them started eating.  
  
"Do you like the spaghetti?"  
  
Asha nodded, "But not as much as yours"  
  
"Awww... my baby is so sweet!"  
  
Chris chuckled.  
  
After dinner, watching tons of cartoons and reality shows and finally finished 2 colouring books, Phoebe tucked Asha to sleep. Phoebe sent Chris to see where Cole is and now his back to tell her that they are now on their way to Martha's house.  
  
"Call Cole, tell him he has to get here fast coz the elders needs you and there's no one here to keep an eye on Asha"  
  
"Okay" Chris grabbed the phone and dialled Cole's number.  
  
"What is it?" Martha asked as she placed a cup of coffee by the table.  
  
"I have to get home"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that Chris need to go somewhere"  
  
"I'd just go with you then"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, we could just have coffee at your place"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Um... Phoebe. They're here"  
  
"They?"  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"Okay just go there and open the door!" said Phoebe as she went inside her daughter's room.  
  
"Wait!" Chris stopped the door from closing, "Am I suppose to tell him your here?"  
  
"Umm.." Phoebe thought for a while, "No don't!"  
  
"Hey Cole! Hi Martha" Chris greeted  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Asha's asleep already... and I have to get going" Chris went out.  
  
"I'd better check on my daughter."  
  
"Chris said she's asleep. Come on let's have coffee" Martha wrapped her arms in his and leaned her head in his shoulders.  
  
It's been a few minutes and Phoebe is lying beside her daughter. She peeped from the door and saw that Martha is getting a little too comfortable in wrapping herself around Cole so she decided to went out.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe pretended to be surprised upon seeing them.  
  
"Phoebe!?! What are you doing here?" Cole asked in confusion. He stood up and grabbed Phoebe and led her a little far from Martha.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said in a whisper  
  
"Chris called he said he is needed up there so I woke up in the middle of the night and asked Paige to orb me here"  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"About 10 minutes. It was so hard to look for Paige when she's on a date you know."  
  
"And you didn't even went out?"  
  
"I was soo sleepy, plus I already told Chris I'm here"  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"Cole I don't have to see him to tell him something! He could hear me you know!" Martha coughed to get their attention. Cole tried to explain things to Martha and Phoebe made sure that the two get distracted every time Martha starts getting too comfortable.  
  
Phoebe felt that Martha has a plan so she went to the bathroom and called for Chris.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just orb outside if I call you enter the door, okay?"  
  
"Uh.. okay, what's happening?"  
  
"the bitch is trying to have a plan"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Chris orbed out.  
  
"Well I guess I better go home now" Martha started walking towards the door, then she came back and said, "Oh, but I have no car. Cole would you take me home?"  
  
"Why don't you just sleep here, Cole is tired you guys might just get into an accident"  
  
"Okay so I'd take your room?" Martha pointed at Cole with a flirty smile  
  
"Of course you will and Cole could take the couch!"  
  
"No it's okay... we could..."  
  
"No, no" Phoebe interrupted, "But if your not comfortable, we could wait for Chris, I'm sure CHRIS is on his way home right now"  
  
"Guess that's my go signal" Chris told himself as he pressed the door bell.  
  
...ding dong...  
  
"That might be him!" Phoebe opened the door.  
  
"Hey!" Chris greeted  
  
"Chris would it be okay for you to take Martha home?" Phoebe asked casually  
  
"Oh sure"  
  
"No it's okay he might be too tired"  
  
"Yea and I have rested enough and drank enough coffee to keep me awake" said Cole  
  
Phoebe moved a closer to Chris and elbowed him.  
  
"No really it's okay! I did nothing the whole day but sit in the couch and watch cartoons with Asha so it's really no big deal... come on I'll take you home" Chris offered.  
  
Before Martha could reply. "You are so sweet!" Phoebe gave Chris a hug.  
  
"Okay well... see you soon Cole" Martha gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cole gave his keys to Chris.  
  
Chris and Martha were already outside, Cole is standing by the door with Phoebe. Just before hoping in the car Martha winked at Cole... and of course that action would never be left unnoticed by Phoebe so she yelled, "Bye!" then hurriedly closed the door. As the door slammed in Cole's face.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you annoyed with Martha?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked as she turned her back to Cole not wanting eye contact and made her way to Asha's room.  
  
"Oh come on Phoebe.... as if I don't know you"  
  
"What ever Cole!"  
  
"Come on Pheebs tell me"  
  
Phoebe turned to face Cole as she turned the knob from her back... and replied in a whisper.... "Good night Cole" she said with a flirty smile and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Holy mother of God!" Phoebe shrieked with eyes widened as she turned to face the bed. Cole heard Phoebe so he opened the door as he followed Phoebe's gaze,  
  
"What the hell"  
  
Phoebe and Cole ran to their daughter who is know an inch and a half on bumping in the ceiling.  
  
"Why is she floating?" asked Cole  
  
"I have no idea" said Phoebe as she stood up the bed, Cole grabbed the nearest chair as they lowered their daughter. When Asha is again lowered in bed.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"She's dreaming"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can sense her feelings. And her powers like every one else is connected with their feelings and at the moment she is feeling really, really excited."  
  
"So, since your an empath and all... could you really feel everybody's feelings?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"So could you feel mine?"  
  
"Oh Please Cole your really annoying me!"  
  
"How about Martha. Does she love me?"  
  
"Well I can't really sense it"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that my feelings are way too strong that it's hard to concentrate on other's" she said remembering how jealous she feels when she sees Cole with Martha. She literally wants to kick that woman's ass.  
  
"You have to do something about that"  
  
"Oh don't worry Cole, I'm working on it"  
  
....the next morning.....  
  
Phoebe and Cole were talking about what happened last night. And they have decided that they will introduce Asha to the world of magic sometime soon.  
  
...it has been a week....  
  
"Pheebs what in the world are you doing?" Paige asked looking at the pile of potions  
  
"I'm making potions"  
  
"Well that is obvious. But why?"  
  
"To vanquish demons"  
  
"Phoebe!!"  
  
"Okay, okay... well I just want to be prepared. Asha just floated while sleeping last week, she's already starting to use her powers unconsciously so demons would probably be attacking soon."  
  
"Why can't we just let her leave here?"  
  
"Way more risky... tons of demons are showing up in this house either for us or for Wyatt... and she has protective shield like our nephew so.... it's better if she stays at Cole's"  
  
"Whose going to protect her there?"  
  
"Chris is. That's why nobody is allowed to call Chris coz he needs to be with Asha 24/7"  
  
"Is that why you haven't been there?"  
  
"Yea. And I think it's better if I don't go there for a while, if a demon sees Cole, me and a child... well the whole under world would be so pleased."  
  
"What about your scheme for Cole?"  
  
"Asha first and everything else goes second" Phoebe said as she raised her right hand over her head representing Asha and the left just as the level of her waist, "You see this... this is how my priority works."  
  
"Does that mean you won't be scheming after 'your man'?" asked Piper as she went in the kitchen and putting emphasis on 'your man'.  
  
"Well I don't care anymore... if he wants the bitchy Martha then go ahead. I won't be thinking of anything else unless I'm sure of my child's safety"  
  
"But what if Martha's a demon?" Paige asked  
  
"Then she'll be dead before she can even lay fingers on my daughter."  
  
"Can you sense Martha being a demon?" asked Piper  
  
"Well when it comes to her I'm being really subjective so I can't really tell, either that or she's a really powerful demon that she can cloud her feelings and block me from sensing her true and deepest emotions. But as of now, I'm going to make more potions. Do you guys want to help me?"  
  
Before either could answer Chris appears before them bleeding and has a lot of bruises.  
  
"Oh my God! LEO!!" Piper called as she helped Chris to stand up.  
  
"Chris what happened?" asked Paige  
  
"Where's Asha?" Phoebe worriedly asked  
  
"Demon took Asha." Chris managed to say before passing out.  
  
-TBC- 


End file.
